Mistaken Identity
by XiaoYingFa
Summary: What if Sakura and another baby girl were switched at birth? What if Sakura is Syoaran's youngest sister, not Sakura Kinomoto but Ying Fa LI! What happens when they switch back? Would they fall for each other after they find out they're not related? Loose
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN CCS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Summary: What if Sakura and another baby girl were switched at birth? What if Sakura is Syoaran's youngest sister, not Sakura Kinomoto but Ying Fa LI! What happens when they switch back? Would they end up falling for each other after they find out they're not related? Loosely based on the Korean Drama 'Endless Love.'

**Prologue**

On this peaceful cloudless night, with stars shining brightly, it seems nothing could ruin this wonderful night. The silence was only broken by the yells of two pregnant women. "Arrgh!"

Both Yelan Li and Nadeshiko Kinomoto were rushed to Tomoeda Hospital earlier this evening. They've been in the labor room for almost ten hours when the shrill cries of babies were heard throughout the whole Hospital.

**Tomoeda Hospital**

" Congratulation Mrs. Kinomoto, its healthy baby girl" exclaimed the doctor showing Nadeshiko the baby.

"Oh she's absolutely beautiful, come look at her Fujitaka" she told her husband excitedly.

Fujitaka, carrying their sleeping son walked over to her with a smile evidently on his face, his eyes widen in surprised seeing the resemblance between his new born daughter and his lovely wife.

" You're right, she's absolutely stunning, just like you" she smiles brightly at him showing off all her happiness.

Just then a nurse walks over to them breaking this special moment. "Sorry to disturb you but I need to take the baby and get her cleaned up"

Nodding she hands her daughter over to the nurse, the nurse took her carefully, smile apologetically before turning around walks out of the room.

Nadeshiko smile lovingly at her husband before leaning back against the bed and falls in to a peaceful sleep. Fujitaka took one last look at his wife's beautiful face before leaving the hospital with their seven year old son Touya.

**Baby's Room**

After the nurse clean up the baby girl, she wrapped her in a pink blanket and places her in one of the baby cribs.

"Koho, could you come over here for a second, I need you to help me with something" a nurse asked Koho, she nodded and turns back to the baby girl

" I'll be right back okay" she told the baby with a wink before leaving.

Seconds after Koho left, another baby girl was placed in to the crib right next to Nadeshiko's daughter.

"Aw, you're so cute" she said picking up Nadeshiko's daughter just as Koho came walking in.

"Hey Nakuru busy night huh?" Nakuru nodded in agreement, "yeah" suddenly the baby in the crib starts crying.

Koho walked over to the crying baby and pick her up, " she must be hungry" she said looking at Nakuru. "I'm going to take her to her mother, I'll see you later Nakuru" then she walks away with the baby in her arms towards Nadeshiko's room.

" I'm guessing you're hungry too, I'll take you to your mommy" she says to the baby before walking off to the opposite direction of where Koho went.

Nakuru stops in front of room 203 that belongs to Yelan Li; she knocked twice before entering.

**Nadeshiko's Room**

Nadeshiko is currently breast feeding her baby daughter whom she named Suki; she thought her daughter looks a bit different from when she was just born.

' I was probably too tired' she thought dismissing the thought. Koho walks in to the room smiling carrying some flowers and a vase, " I thought some flowers would help brighten up this room."

Nadeshiko smiles gratefully " Thank you Koho, you've been so helpful, I don't know how to repay you" "It's my job Mrs. Kinomoto" she said placing the vase on the table next to her bed.

"How are you feeling" Nadeshiko looks up from Suki before saying "I feel wonderful, just a bit tired though" she nod understanding " I'll take care of Suki and you get some rest okay" she said "Thank you so much Koho" Koho smiles as she takes Suki from Nadeshiko and watch her lay back against the bed and close her eyes.

Koho waits until she knows Nadeshiko is asleep before walking out of the room quietly with Suki sleeping peacefully in her arms.

**The Next Day **

# Nakuru #

Nakuru is currently changing Ying Fa's diapers, she was such a lovable baby, never crying or having baby tantrums. After changing her, Nakuru carried her to Yelan's room where she'll meet the rest of her siblings.

Once she reached Yelan's room, she knocks twice before going in. Inside was packed with children, there are four teenage girls talking excitedly to their mother and a boy about three years old chocolate brown hair and eyes sitting quietly at the corner with his head down.

"Good Morning Mrs. Li, How are you feeling today?" Yelan looks up with twinkling eyes as I hand Ying Fa over to her.

Yelan smiles at her other daughters seeing how excited they are to meet their youngest sister Ying Fa. She clears her throat,

" Girls, I would like you to meet your youngest sister Li Ying Fa" they squealed pushing each other to get a better look at their little sister.

"KAWAII!" they all shouted at the same time making everyone in the room cringe.

"Mama, may I carry Ying Fa" Xiefia, her oldest daughter asked,

"No mama, let me carry her first," argue Fiemie, Fanfren pushes Fiemie out of the way "no mama, let me carry Ying Fa," "girls calm down" Yelan said trying to get her daughters under control.

"Mother let me carry her, please" Fuutie whined, Nakuru was watching this in pure amusement.

Suddenly, the little boy sitting in the corner walks over to Yelan, climbs on to the bed and starts glaring at all his older sisters. Yelan turns to her only son and smiles down at him

" Look Xiao Lang, she's your baby sister Ying Fa" Xiao Lang stares at Ying Fa. She has the most beautiful sparkling emerald eyes Xiao Lang has ever seen, she kept staring at her eyes until he felt something tucking his fingers.

He looks down to see Ying Fa wrapped her tiny hands around his index finger and was beaming at him.

"KAWAII!" exclaimed four voices nearly deafen everyone inside the room. Still looking down at Ying Fa, Xiao Lang finally let out one of his rare smiles, showing his mother his approval of Ying Fa.

Yelan smiles proudly at her only son, showing him how happy she is that he's accepted Ying Fa.

**A Week Later**

After staying at the Hospital for a week, the doctor ran many tests to see if both Yelan and Nadeshiko and their daughters were okay before finally allowing them go home.

As Nadeshiko was walking out the Hospital carrying Suki with her, she accidentally bumps into a woman also carrying a baby.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Nadeshiko apologized to the person she bumped in to.

"It's quite alright" she said smiling at Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko smiles back before noticing the baby girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful, what's her name" Nadeshiko asked curiously staring at the beautiful baby girl, " she's Ying Fa" said the woman.

" What's your baby's name" she asked, "she's my precious Suki, I'm Nadeshiko by the way" she said smiling.

"I'm Yelan, it's nice to meet you Nadeshiko you have a lovely daughter as well, but I'm afraid I have to go." Nadeshiko nodded " It was nice meeting you too Yelan, have a wonderful day" she said then both Yelan and Nadeshiko departed their separate ways.

**Two Years Later**

It is a bright and sunny morning with birds chirping happily and everyone still sleeping soundlessly in their beds.

A boy with messy autumn brown hair is currently sleeping peacefully in his bed, but the bed room door suddenly opens slowly and a tiny figure comes crawling in.

Giggling, the little intruder has short honey brown hair that is tied in pigtails, big beautiful sparkling emerald eyes fill with mischief and she was still in her cute little bunny pajamas when she climbed on to the boy's bed.

Without any warning, she starts jumping on the bed causing the boy to wake up in surprise.

"Wha-" before he could finish he was interrupted by the little intruder's giggle. The boy groaned covering this head with this pillow, but inside he was actually smiling.

"YING FA" the boy shouts in mock annoyance, still jumping on the bed, Ying Fa stops and turns around looking at the boy for a second before grinning at him evilly.

He growl seeing the grin on her face but before he could do anything Ying Fa ran towards him and she jumped on him squealing happily.

Now the boy wants revenge, so when Ying Fa wasn't looking, he pulls her leg causing her to fall on to the bed with a small 'thud' before attacking her at her most sensitive spot. Laughter could be heard through out the whole Li mansion, this was an everyday routine for them.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review, its your reviews that keep me going!


	2. Mistaken Identity: Chapter One

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN CCS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Summary: What if Sakura and another baby girl were switched at birth? What if Sakura is Syoaran's youngest sister, not Sakura Kinomoto but Ying Fa LI! What happens when they switch back? Would they end up falling for each other after they find out they're not related? Loosely based on the Korean Drama 'Endless Love.'**

Chapter 1

**Twelve Years Later**

"Ying Fa, hurry up or you'll be later for school AGAIN!" came a deep male's voice, he has Chocolate brown eyes that could make any girl melt, and messy brown hair that every girl is just dying to run their fingers through.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, white long sleeve shirt with a black sports jacket and white runners.

" I'm coming, just give me a couple more minutes" said a sweet melody voice, he sigh exasperated before taking a seat on the couch waiting patiently for his younger sister.

Five minutes later, a girl with long honey brown hair that goes to her mid back, sparkling emerald eyes came running down the stairs. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, white jeans, and pink runners.

"I'm ready Xiao Lang" she said smiling up at her brother who was a six or more inches taller than her.

"Took you long enough, I swear next time you wake up late again, I'm leaving without you" he joked looking at her with warm smiling eyes.

Ying Fa just stuck her tongue out at him before dragging him out the door.

**Outside**

"Slow down will you" Xiao Lang said as Ying Fa was dragging him full force towards their school.

Ying Fa turned around and gave her brother an annoyed looked but her eyes were still twinkling "if we don't hurry, both of us are going to be late" she scowled.

"I don't think Mr. Chan would be very please with me, he might even give me detention" she whined, Xiao Lang couldn't help but laugh at how distressed she looked right now.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we're not going to be late" he said giving her a reassuring smile, she nodded.

"Oh look, we're almost there" she said then remember something that made her groan, "What's wrong" Xiao Lang asked his eyes full with concern.

"I forgot we have a math test today and I forgot to study!" she cried. It was Xiao Lang's chuckle that caught Ying Fa's attention "I don't know how you could be so bad at math while the rest of us are perfectly fine with it" he joked chuckling again.

Ying Fa narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not that bad in math!" she argued now aiming a glare at her brother; this only made him laugh even more.

"No point denying it my little sister, we ALL know it's true" he said, trying hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

Ying Fa tried very hard to keep up her angry face but soon after she was laughing along with her brother. The rest of the walk to school was full of laughter for them.

**Hong Kong High**

# Ying Fa #

Laughing, Ying Fa walked to her locker to put her bag away and get her books for her first class.

"Ying Fa!" came a voice from the distance, she turned around to see who called her name, " Ying Fa over here" the person shouted again waving her hands in the air.

"Ling, hey!" laughing she walked over to her crazy friend, "Hey Ling, why are you so hyper today?" she asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Nothing, does everything always have to have a reason" Ling asked as I shook my head before saying "no but if it's you then yes" I joked laughing at her stunned look.

"You're dead Li Ying Fa" she shouted, I let out a scream before running away with her hot on my tail.

I laughed as Ling almost tripped over someone but I kept running until I saw my brother not far away, "XIAO LANG" I cried running towards him.

# Xiao Lang #

I was talking to my friend Eriol Hiiragizawa about soccer when I heard some one scream my name. I look up to see Ying Fa dashing towards us with her friend Ling chasing after her.

"Xiao Lang, help me" she pleaded hiding behind me while Ling tried to get her but I was blocking the way.

"What's going on, why is Ling chasing you?" I asked confused, she was about to answer when Ling took this opportunity while I was semi distracted to attack but I was able to block her before she could do anything.

Ying Fa who was still hiding behind me, poked her out from behind, stuck her tongue out at Ling causing Eriol to laugh at her childish act.

I was about to ask Ying Fa something when the school bell rang meaning classes start in less than five minutes.

Both Ying Fa and Ling freaked out about being so far away from their classroom and they're never going to make it back on time before sprinting back to class.

Both Eriol and I shook her heads at them before walking back to our classroom which was not far from where we were.

**After School**

'What's taking her so long' I thought when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned over to see who he it. I groaned it was Suki Kinomoto, some girl in Ying Fa's grade that keeps bothering me.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently hoping Ying Fa would come soon so we could leave. She was about to say something when I heard a "Xiao Lang" in the distance, I turned around knowing it was Ying Fa.

"I'm over here" I called out relieved she's finally here. I turned around to see Kinomoto glaring at Ying Fa who was running towards us. I narrowed my gazed at her, "look Suk-" I started but wasn't able to finished when Ying Fa finally reached us panting.

I turned back to Kinomoto told her some lame excuse about having to leave before yanking Ying Fa away quickly.

I didn't slow down after we reach a fair distance from the school; I only stopped when Ying Fa nearly fell over.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly, she only nodded her head because she was still out of breath.

"Sorry" I apologized, "I just really wanted to get away from that Kinomoto girl" I explained and Ying Fa nodded her head knowing why. We started walking again once Ying Fa caught her breath but before we took two steps, she sprained her ankle.

"Can you walk?" I asked, she tried but when she tried to put weight on her sprained ankle, she felt over but luckily I caught her before she fell to the ground.

Before she could say anything I lifted her on to my back and headed towards home, she would have protest if she wasn't so exhausted.

**Kinomoto's Residence**

"I'm home" came Suki's angry voice, her mother Nadeshiko who was in the kitchen cooking came out to greet her daughter but stop upon seeing her angry face.

"What's wrong darling" she asked eyes full of concern, "nothing Akaa-san, I just had a bad day that's all" she lied walking up stairs to her room.

'Stupid Ying Fa, how come you have such a wonderful life, and I'm stuck here in this hell hole' I thought angrily. 'You're beautiful, smart, rich, popular and you have such a handsome brother while I'm smart but poor, unpopular and I'm stuck with a stupid Onii-chan who won't stop calling me Kaijuu.'

"I hate you so fucking much LI YING FA!" I roared before breaking down in tears, and finally crying myself to sleep.

**Li Mansion**

"Ying Fa, you're gaining weight, you need to stop eating so much" I joked placing her down on her bed.

"I'm not fat" she retorted playfully hitting my arm before us both burst out laughing. "I'm going to go back to my room to change and get started on my homework, call me if you need anything ok" I said patting her head lightly, she nodded before I walked out closing the door.

My room's right across the hall from Ying Fa's, I walked in took off my shirt and jeans and changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

After I changed, I walked over to where my bag was and took out my Biology homework and started working on it. I was half way through when someone knocked on my door.

# Ying Fa #

Once Xiao Lang left, I hope off the bed and went straight to my washroom to take a nice long bath. I went over to the tub and turned the tap on; I waited until the tub was full before turning the waters off and taking off my clothes.

I pour in some bath salt before getting in, I sigh in satisfaction as I felt my muscles relax. I got out after some time, and wrapped a pink towel around me as I pull out the pluck and watch the water drain. Feeling refresh and relaxed, I walk back to my room to get dressed.

I was rummaging through my clothes when the phone started ringing, so I walked over to the table next to my bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said wondering who would be calling, "Hey Ying Fa is Xiao Lang home?" it was Eriol Hiiragizawa, "yeah on hold" I said getting up from my bed and walking across the hall to Xiao Lang's room. I knocked on his door twice before the door open.

# Xiao Lang #

I was surprised to see Ying Fa standing, I was wondering why she came when I noticed she was only in a towel so I quickly diverted my gazed towards the ceiling.

Ying Fa was probably wondering why I was staring at the ceiling before realizing she only had a towel on.

"Eriol's on the phone" she blurt out before dashing back to her room. I blink a couple of times before walking back in to my room and picked up the phone.

"Hey Eriol, what do you want?" I demand knowing he usually doesn't call me unless it's an emergency.

"Well.." he starts wondering if he should tell me, "either you tell me or I'm hanging up" I said not in the mood. I sigh "since you're not talking, I'm hanging up" I said and still he didn't say anything so I was going to hang up but before I did, he hung up on me.

'Okay that was weird' I thought puzzled, I was wondering if I should call back when the phone started ringing again, I sigh as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said already know who called, "Hey Xiao Lang, it's me" "I know, why did you call me again" he stayed silent for a couple minutes before saying "I need help, someone wrote me a letter declaring their undying love for me and I don't know what to do!" he confessed.

It took me five minutes before I could register to what he just said, once I finally comprehended on what he said I burst out laughing.

' Well this turned out to be an interesting day after all I thought joyfully.

**Saturday Morning**

"Ying Fa wake up" no response so he tried again "Ying FA wake up you sleepy head" the person said loudly, still no response.

"Ying FA Wake up!" he shouted shaking her, she rolled over to the other side before going back to sleep, he sigh giving up.

She was impossible to wake up, he stood up and was about to leave when he heard giggling. He whirled around to see Ying Fa, wide awake sitting there giggling at him, he tried to give her an annoyed look but end up laughing instead.

Xiao Lang left the room so Ying Fa could get dressed, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Good morning mother" he said smiling down at her, Yelan looked up from her plate before beaming a smile at her son.

"Morning Xiao Lang, where's Ying Fa?" she asked curiously, I took a seat next to her before answering "Ying Fa's still upstairs in her room getting ready, she just woke up" I informed her as Wei, our butler handed me a plate of food.

My mother gave me a knowing smile before continuing her breakfast, and I too started on my plate of food. I was half way through when Ying Fa walked in cheerfully, " Good morning mama" she said giving mother a kiss before taking a seat next to her.

"You've got any plans today?" mother ask, Ying Fa thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know, where do you want to go Xiao Lang?" "I don't know the mall?" after those words left my mouth, Ying Fa's eyes lit up "Okay!"

Finishing breakfast, Ying Fa went upstairs to her room to call her friends Ling.

# Ying Fa #

"Hello?" "Hey Ling, its Ying Fa" I said "Oh hey, what's up?" she ask "I was wondering if you want to come to the mall with Xiao Lang and me" she thought for a moment before agreeing "Sure" I beamed, "Alright I'll see you there in an hour ok?" "Okay bye Ying Fa" and she hung up.

# Xiao Lang #

Xiao Lang dressed in a pair of jeans, white hooded sweat shirt and black runners was sitting in the living room waiting patiently for Ying Fa to come down.

He called Eriol earlier to ask if he wanted to go the mall with them and he told Xiao Lang, he'll meet them there and now he is waiting for Ying Fa to come down so they could leave.

Minutes later, Ying Fa came skipping down the stairs in a mini jean skirt, light pink halter top and a green blazer.

"I'm ready, let's go" she announce headed for the front door. 'Girls' I thought as I march out the door following Ying Fa to the driveway where a limo is waiting for us.

Once we arrive at the mall, Ying Fa instantly pulled me towards her favourite store, the toy store.

"Look Xiao Lang, I want that stuffed animal" she squealed running towards it and pulling it in a tight hug.

" Ying Fa you're fourteen, don't you think you're a bit old to be playing with stuffed animals?" I said taking the toy from her. She pouted trying to take the toy back but I held it high up from her reach.

"Xiao Lang!" she whined looking at me with puppy eyes, I sigh in defeat as I walked over to the cashier with the ruddy toy.

"Here" I said handing her the stuffed animal she wanted, "Aw thanks Xiao Lang" she squealed hugging me while I patted her on the head.

"Hey Ying Fa, over here" someone called, we turned around to see Ling waving us over. "Ling look" she yelled running over to Ling to show her the stuffed anime I bought.

'Girls' I thought chuckling when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I whirl around to see Eriol staring at me with a smirk. "What?" I growled glaring at him, "nothing" he said smiling mysteriously before walking over to Ling and Ying Fa.

I mumble something inaudible before following after him. We shopped around for an hour before we went to the food court to grab something to eat since everyone was hungry.

**Kinomoto Residences**

# Suki #

This morning, I woke up feeling happy it seems today just might be a wonderful day for me. I got up, went over to my closet and took out my favourite pair of denim jean, and a button down blouse.

I tied my amber brown hair in to a ponytail before going downstairs for breakfast, before I reach the kitchen I could already smell the pancake my Akaa-san is cooking.

"Good morning Akaa-san, and Onii-chan" I said cheerfully taking a seat across from where my Onii-chan is sitting.

"Morning dear" Akaa-san said smiling before turning back to the pancakes. Touya finally looked up from the newspaper before saying "Morning Kaijuu" he said and I could feel my blood boil, "I'm NOT a Kaijuu!" I shriek as I stomp on his foot under the table.

I leaned back smile in satisfaction as I watch my baka Onii-chan hoping around holding on to the foot I stomp on.

Later that day, I sat in my room trying to think of something to do when my Onii-chan walked in.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him only to see him glaring at me, what happen this morning still fresh in mind.

"Akaa-san asks me to tell you to go buy some groceries from the super market" he handed me the list of stuff I need to buy before leaving.

I sigh before getting up to get my jacket from my closet, 'Well its not that bad, maybe I'll see someone I know' I thought leaving my room, walked downstairs and out the door.

I was crossing the street when I saw someone waving at me from the distances, "Suki! Over here Suki over here!" the person shouted still waving their arms around.

When I got closer I notice it was my friend Miyuki, "Hey Miyuki" I squealed running over to her. "Suki, where are you going?" "Oh I'm going to the mall to buy some groceries for Akaa-san, you want to come with me?" I ask hoping she'll say yes.

Miyuki nodded her head "Sure, I don't have anything better to do anyways" I beam as we walk to the mall together.

**Mall**

"You want to shop around before we go buy the groceries you need?" "Sure why not" I said before went we start walking around the mall, looking at clothes, shoes, make up and stuff.

'I don't remember ever having this much fun at the mall before' I thought as Miyuki and I just finish trying on clothes and now we're going to go try on shoes next.

After all the laughter, running and excitement, we were both getting hungry so we went over to the food court to get something to eat before we go to the super market.

I was happily talking to Miyuki when someone caught my attention, I narrowed my eyes realizing who it was.

Li Ying Fa, the person I hate the most was sitting in the food court with her brother Li Xiao Lang, his friend Hiiragizawa Eriol and her best friend Chan Ling. I growled at the sight of them laughing and having so much fun, it just makes my blood boil in anger.

"Suki what's wrong? You seem so angry all of a sudden" she asked worried, "I'm fine" I bit out trying to calm myself. Unknown to them, their presences didn't go unnoticed, Ling had seen them walking to the food court.

# Ying Fa #

"Ying Fa look, its Suki and Miyuki" I turn to the direction where Ling was pointed to and saw Suki and Miyuki talking but Suki seems really angry.

"Hey Suki, Miyuki over here" Ling yelled trying to get their attention, "Suki!" she yelled again and this time she got their attention. We see Suki looked at our direction before dragging Miyuki towards the super market.

Ling pouted, "I know she heard me, how come she walked away?" she whined in frustration. I pat Ling on the shoulder trying to comfort her, "She's probably busy" I said and Ling just looked at me before nodding.

# Ling #

'I wonder why she was so mad' I thought curiously,' "Ying Fa, let's go get some dessert" I said before both Ying Fa and I squealed in delight and ran towards the dessert place.

Eriol laughed at how cute they were, "What's so funny" Xiao Lang asks nosily "Nothing, nothing at all" he said before getting up from his seat.

I growl at him before getting up as well and we both march over to where Ying Fa and Ling were.

# Eriol #

"What did you guys order" Eriol ask curiously, "ICE CREAM" we said both laughing like crazy. He raised an eyebrow at us before turning away hiding the smile on his face, 'If Ying Fa wasn't Xiao Lang's sister, they would make a cute couple' he thought before laughing at how ridiculous that sounds.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know this chapter wasn't exciting at all but I need you guys to know how close Ying Fa and Xiao Lang are. I promise it'll be better next chapter okay. Thanks for reading, I hope you'll review! See you next time.**


End file.
